Krad of Troy
by Kradisnotanazi
Summary: Krad is the king of Sparta, he'd never believed in true love until a certain prince from Troy comes and sweeps him off his feet as a tale of treachery and spite unfolds.


A/N: Yay, Krad of Troy. This was surprisingly fun and inspired by a current situation my roleplay group is in, metaphorically, of course, and then a book I'm reading. Yeah. ONWARD!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and the storyline is somewhere close to Helen of Troy.

Krad Of Troy

Beginning in Greece, we find our setting in the important land of Sparta. Sparta being vast in territory, owned completely by one man. According to rumor, this particular king was said to be half god, Zeus as his father and a mortal as his mother. Oh, and how god-like he appeared, unworldly beauty was indeed in his posession. People around the kingdom were loyal to this king, more so than almost anywhere else in all the earth. Being that he was beautiful, the people of Sparta would give anything and do anything to be graced with a single touch from the king or even a simple smile. Sparta was second in defense and unity only to Troy, a much larger kingdom, said to have extraordinary defense against invaders, pirates, and other things.

Now, it happened that the king lived in a very large palace in Sparta. On sunny days, he preferred to be inside, such as was most his time spent, and at night, glimpses of him could be caught, pale skin almost glowing in the moonlight. The guards on duty found it an honor to be on night shift, due to the occasional sightings of the king on his balcony, golden locks that spilled over his shoulders beneath a whispy golden tiara with leaves pressed in gold adorning the object placed upon his head so carefully. King Krad could only be compared to a swan in the dim moonlight.

A swan he was indeed. But, what most people did not know, except those who served him, including his brother, Prince Satoshi, and Princess Eve who was now a servant, was that Krad had a lust. A lust for blood, war and chaos. Despite his beauty, Krad had a cold heart of stone, cruel intentions, and an insatiable craving for destruction hidden behind eyes of misty gold. Unfortunately, these were not the only flaws of the king. He was also very vain and found love for no one but himself and the mirror he spent hours upon hours infront of. The blonde loved to see others fight and die for him, he loved to be told of how beautiful he was, and he loved to be stared at and admired with all attention centered upon him. But, after all, he was a king, the son of a god, and worthy of stare.

About three days sailing from Sparta, one would reach the great city of Troy. Troy was powerful and had a very elderly king and several eager princes awaiting his throne. Many of said princes were kind, caring, noble, and other things of the sort. However, the youngest of the brothers was wild and careless, daring and strong-willed, but most of all lacking in thought before action. This particular prince was also very abnormal, he had wild violet hair to match his wine-colored eyes. His name presented his personality well, Prince Dark.

Once when young, the boy had angered the gods in many ways, defiling the temples of the gods and other things. Now he was to be sent to a temple in Sparta as a guest-friend of the kingdom to make past flaws up by making offerings to the gods in the sacred place to be made pure once more. He had made clearance of this with King Krad of Sparta and had it approved all through his younger brother, Daisuke. They were to arrive and meet with the King and make the arrangements for the ceremony. Then, they would be on their way and return to Troy without doing any harm, under the agreement of a guest-friend as law was such. The only thing left to do now for young prince Dark and his companion Daisuke, was to settle in for a very long voyage, account for supplies, and sail on to Sparta to meet with the lovely swan, King Krad.

Yep. Definately fun. Short, but more is to come , fear not and review to tell me if it's any good or if I should cancel the next chapter because it sucks?


End file.
